With the rapid development of smartphone terminals in recent years, the mainstream smartphones all support a subscriber identification card at present and they can download and install a great many application programs from the application market, but users do not have particularly effective protection measures on the access of the application programs installed in mobile phones at present, once others get your mobile phone, they can randomly check the application programs installed and the privacy information left in the mobile phone, such as mobile banking information and QQ account information and so on, that is, there exists a higher risk for the access and use of the application programs of the smartphones.
For terminals of the smart mobile type, the installation of application programs is very common, and a great deal of privacy information of the users is therein saved, thus it shows a trend of increasing data security problems. How to improve the security of application programs and user privacy information related to the application programs in the terminals of smart mobile type becomes a very important new subject, and there has been no mature scheme in the industry at present. The patent with an application number of CN201120101853.6 discloses a method for encrypting a TF card, and the scheme implements a method for encrypting a TF storage card on the whole, but it does not support the protection for the specific application programs installed in the communication terminal and the user information related to the application programs.